


Four Little Dragons

by FreezingKaiju, Pupmon1



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Gen, Happy family in the end, Implied Child Abuse, Modern AU, OC Kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: Selena is lonely, Camilla has always been motherly, and Beruka's life has never been what she thought it would be. Why not throw a kid in there...or four.





	1. Rachel Roth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena's grown lonely, and boredom with legitness. And she's found a sweet little girl she can't say no to.

Selena hadn’t been this nervous in a while. She had filled out all this paperwork, extensively filed forms and cross-checked references til her fingers bled...and finally, she had reached the halfway point. Now was time for her to meet the child. Due to Camilla and Beruka’s...state, she didn’t bring them along.

Selena sat at a large table, waiting for the worker to come in...after a few minutes, the thin woman came back with a young girl...probably about ten, dull red hair and wearing a ball cap.

“Here she is,” the woman said with a fake smile.

Selena smiled. This was it. This could turn out very well...or very badly. “Hi, Rachel. I’m gonna be your mom.”

The girl, Rachel, kept her head down, her cap hiding her expression. “...don’t need a mom…” she muttered bitterly.

The social worker frowned and sighed, crossing her arms. “I apologize, Miss Roth, she’s difficult.” The woman leaned in and whispered. “...are you sure this is the one you want? She has behavior issues.”

“I’m willing to bet I was way more difficult,” Selena muttered. She looked across the table at Rachel and gave her best attempt at the caring smile Cordelia used to give her. “It’s alright, sweetie. You’re perfect the way you are.”

The girl tensed a little and lifted her head, revealing that one of her eyes was blind, clear pale blue, staring blankly towards Selena. “...you don’t mean that...no one means that.”

“‘Course I do,” Selena said. She stood up and walked over to Rachel, then crouched down and booped her nose. “You’re amazing, kiddo. I’m proud of ya already.”

Rachel blinked a few times and looked up at Selena, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “...what do you want…?” she asked simply. She’s used to adults wanting things from her, for her to act a certain way, or do a certain thing.

Selena shrugged. “If we’re talking big picture, world peace would be nice. Small picture, not really sure...but the important thing and the big longterm thing is I wanna be your mom.”

Rachel snorted, trying to suppress a laugh at Selena’s answer. She turned away to hide her expression. “...you’re silly. Didn’t think adults could be...”

Selena grinned. “You should meet my friends...I’m kinda the voice of reason there. Thanks, though.” She hesitated. “...is it okay if I hug you?”

Rachel squirmed for a moment before speaking softly. “...would I have to take off my hat…?”

Selena shook her head, and Rachel leaned forward, hugging Selena. “...you’re a nice adult…”

Selena smiled. “And you’re a really nice kid.”

Rachel nuzzled Selena a little before pulling away and smiling, that large smile kids are known for. “Okay, maybe you  _ can _ be my mom.”

“Yay!” Selena cheered, grinning like an idiot. She really liked this kid. If anyone was her daughter, Rachel certainly was.

Rachel dabbed in celebration.

* * *

 

Camilla was cleaning a rifle and Beruka was occupied with throwing daggers at a beat-up dartboard when Selena burst into the apartment, slamming the door behind herself and clicking all the locks.

“ALRIGHT, LADIES, WE’RE MOVING!” Selena shouted, loud enough to rattle the windows.

Beruka stumbled and her dart embedded itself in the wall. She looked up, very confused. “Uh...what? We haven’t been caught yet.” Beruka pulled out her phone and flicked through messages. “At least...Aruthur hasn’t said so...has he turned?”

Camilla held up her hand, then looked up at Selena. “Selena, slow down and explain.”

Selena took a few deep breaths. “Alright. We are not raising a child in this dump. The moment a social worker takes a look at this building, let alone this minefield of knives and guns we call an apartment, they’re gonna blacklist us so hard we’ll combust if we get within fifty feet of an elementary school! So...we’re moving. Somewhere. I’m sure Camilla can afford it.”

Camilla stopped and blinked a few times. “Wait….you weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to adopt?”

Selena cocked her head and opened her mouth. She paused for a few moments, then burst out, “Of  _ COURSE I wasn’t kidding!!! _ I’ve met this little girl and she’s perfect, and...and I already feel like her mom...and I want to raise her somewhere better than...THIS!” She gestured to the apartment in general, kicking aside a half-empty wine bottle that had been carelessly stoppered with a butterfly knife. 

“That’s fair,” Camilla said, then she stood. “But...Selena. I thought you were kidding because...we’re crime lords, you really think we should be dealing with children? I mean, I’d love it, but…” Camilla trailed off and shrugged.

“I’ll remind you, we haven’t done any real crime in months,” Selena noted. “We’re basically sitting around being legit...why not embrace it? Gods know I don’t wanna do that forever...and I did all that paperwork. You’ve pretty much been cleared of everything ever leveled against you without a second thought...Bebe and I haven’t even been charged with anything.” She put her hands on Camilla’s shoulders. “Please? This is...this is an opportunity to turn over a new leaf, and to give this poor half-blind problem kid a new life...gods, she deserves it...”

Camilla hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Beruka. “...Beruka, are you okay with this?”

“I’ll follow you.”

Camilla frowned and sighed. “...that’s not really what I asked but okay. Alright. We’re not getting rid of this place. But we can buy a proper house uptown.”

Selena smiled and hugged Camilla. “Thank you so much. We’re gonna be such great moms...”

“...wait...huh?” Beruka asked from the couch behind Camilla. “Does that mean I’m a mom too?”

“Not if you don’t want to be,” Camilla said before Beruka could answer. “We’ll handle the child, you don’t have to do anything but share a living space if you don’t want to.” Camilla then pasued and looked down at Selena. “That’s okay, right?”

“Yeah.” Selena nodded. “Yeah, that’s okay. I wouldn’t force you to be her mom if you don’t wanna.”

Beruka gave a thumbs-up. “Thanks.”

* * *

“Well,” Selena said as she parked Camilla’s purple low-rider in front of the uptown house, “Here’s home. C’mon, kiddo.”

Rachel hesitated as she climbed out of the car, looking at the small house in front of her. “...this is it? Where I get to stay before...I head back…” she muttered lowly.

Selena reached over and hugged Rachel. “C’mon, Rach. You’re never going back. I’ll take care of you for as long as you need.”

“O-okay,” Rachel mumbled, not really believing her.

Camilla patted her head and smiled. “I think you’ll really like being here,” she said with a chuckle. “Now I should tell you...we have a third...roommate? Partner?” Camilla looked at Selena for the right word for what Beruka is.

“Partner,” Selena reiterated. “Beruka. She’s...not a mom unless she wants to be...she’s bad with people, not to mention kids...” She fidgeted awkwardly. “...anyways, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!’

Rachel was hesitant to follow the two women into the house. The house was clean...almost unnaturally so. There were a few signs of life, one of which being actual life, Beruka laying on the couch and flinging darts at a board on the wall.

Beruka looked back and waved. “Welcome home,” she said, trying to smile at the new child. Though she quickly stopped and turned back to her game, her free hand absently fiddling with a butterfly knife.

“Ooo,” Rachel cooed. She ran up to Beruka. “Is that a butterfly knife? I’ve seen them but I don’t have any...all I have is this stupid pocket knife...” She reached up. “Can I hold it?”

Beruka lifted her head as she flipped the knife shut. “Ask your moms,” she said dismissively before throwing the dart, hitting a bullseye without really looking. “If they say you can play with knives, I’m not against it.”

“Mom, can I play with Beruka’s knife?” Rachel said, turning to look at Selena. “Pleeeease?”

Selena sighed. “Well, if you want to...” Then she paused. “Actually, if you’re gonna do that...c’mon, Bebe. It’s about time she learns proper knife technique.” That felt responsible. Making a decision to properly teach her something. Well, relatively responsible...she was still letting a 10-year-old play with knives, but hey. Gotta start somewhere.

Beruka sat up as Rachel climbed up beside her. She started showing her basic tricks, how to spin the knife open and closed. Though she didn’t just pass the knife to Rachel. Instead she pulled off her gloves first.

“Here, put these on,” Beruka instructed.

Rachel nodded and put on the gloves. They fit surprisingly well...then again Beruka was barely any taller than the child. “Alright, now what?”

Beruka passed the knife to the child, then turned back to her darts. “Don’t stab yourself.”

Rachel nodded. She held the blade a safe distance away and began trying the tricks Beruka had shown her. 

She giggled. “This is cool...”

Beruka chuckled and looked over at Selena and Camilla. “I like this one.”

Selena nudged Camilla. “See? She’s perfect. Even Bebe likes her.”

Camilla laughed and nodded. “Yes, I suppose so. I’ll start on dinner. Make yourself at home Rachel, your room is down the hall and to the right.”

Rachel nodded. She grabbed the brand-new suitcase Camilla had given her to carry all her stuff and ran off down the hall.

“I expect my knife and gloves back at dinner!” Beruka called after the girl.

“Alright, Aunt Beruka!” Rachel shouted back.

“Aunt?”

Selena shrugged. “Go with it.”


	2. Xena and Hido Cympak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla just can't help herself. Two kids in a tight spot, she can't just dart away.

Camilla’s beauty rest was interrupted by screaming. That’s new. It was a child...but it wasn’t Rac. This child was younger...and louder.

“I-I-I wan’ my bro’her!” someone screamed.

“I’ve told you dear, he’s at the doctor. Let me finish this, and I will take you back home.” That was the social worker. “I apologize, Miss Ross, she’s...special…”

Camilla sighed and stood at the sound of someone trying to kick the wall.

“Xena! Stop!”

Camilla wandered out and found the social worker trying to restrain a young child, maybe eight years old, who was throwing a tantrum, kicking and trying to wiggle out of the adult’s arms.

“Is she okay?” Camilla asked.

“She’s fine, she’s just throwing a tantrum because she couldn’t go with her brother,” the woman answered as she put the child in a chair and sternly told her to stay. “It’s normal for...children like her. But she’ll grow out of it.”

Camilla frowned. “Hmm...” She was quite sure that that was absolutely not the right way to treat an autistic child...certainly seemed odd that the social worker refused to refer to her as such, but then again not all prospective parents were very open-minded. Pity, that. 

Camilla walked up to the social worker. “I think I might be able to help comfort her. I...have some experience with caring for special-needs children.” 

“You’re welcome to try,” the social worker said dismissively before walking over to talk to Rachel.

Camilla leaned into the car. “Hello, Xena. What’s the matter?”

The child didn’t respond. She had devolved into crying, jerkily making signs with her hands...just the word  _ ‘brother’ _ again and again.

“I’m sorry, little one,” Camilla responded. “I don’t know where your brother is...”

Xena looked up and signed something else.  _ ‘Need brother...can’t...can’t calm.’ _

“I’m sorry,” Camilla said again in a soothing tone. “You’ll see your brother soon...” She paused. “...do you need a hug? Or a blanket? I can’t bring you your brother yet but if you need anything else, I’ll try to help with that...”

Xena looked up at the woman and reached out for a hug. “...yur nice…” Xena muttered as she nuzzled into Camilla’s shoulder. “...Can’ ‘alk goo…”

Camilla smiled and whispered, “It’s alright, I understand signs. If you’d prefer I can use those instead of talking.”

“‘Eally?” Xena asked as she pulled away.

_ ‘Yes,’ _ Camilla signed. 

_ ‘She doesn’t,’ _ Xena signed back, tilting her head back towards the social worker.  _ ‘She makes me talk.’ _

_ ‘She should learn signs, then.’ _ Camilla signed.  _ ‘It’s very useful.’ _

_ ‘Brother can’t hear. That’s why I know it.’ _

_ ‘Makes sense. He sounds nice,’  _ Camila responded.  _ ‘I know it because...’  _ she paused, trying to figure out how to phrase it.  _ ‘...my father was mean.’ _

_ ‘Mean like Miss Gravelle is?’ _

_ ‘Is that your foster mother?’  _

Xena just nodded. Camilla knew that name...that was no place for children. She patted Xena’s head.  _ ‘I’ll be back.’ _

* * *

 

“...so how many more kids are we adopting?” Selena asked Camilla as she sipped on her dark chocolate latte.

“Two...they need to be helped.” Camilla’s voice was soft and gentle as she nervously thumbed the rim of her tea cup. “...I know of the woman who’s fostering them...they can’t stay there...

Selena nodded solemnly. “...one of them is the girl from Rachel’s checkup, right?” 

“Yes…” Camilla responded equally solemnly.

“Okay then, we’re adopting two more kids…”

“Thank you, Selena.”

* * *

“This is the place?” Beruka asked plainly. “Expected it to be more...scummy with what you said…”

Beruka and Camilla stood in front of a nice looking apartment.

“It’s scummier on the inside,” Camilla muttered.

“If you say so…” Beruka paused for a moment before following behind Camilla. She was only here if things turned south...and hopefully they didn't.

Camilla knocked on the door. A cheery woman, miss Gravelle, answered the door. “Ah! You must be here for my darling Xena and Hido.”

Camilla put on her best fake-pleasant smile. “Yes, we are. You’re Miss Gravelle, I assume?”

She nodded and opened the door, gesturing for the two to enter. “Yes yes. I was informed you’d be coming around Miss Cympack. Come in, come in. I’ll get the twins while you wait. Feel free to have some of the treats on the table.”

Camilla nodded and walked inside. Beruka followed closely behind, nervously looking around. She wasn’t sure whether they were safe here...best not to eat anything, just in case.

Beruka reached out and took a pinch of the brownies resting on the table. She tasted it and grunted. “Clean, Lady Camilla…”

Camilla took a brownie and nibbled on it. It was plain, but edible.

Soon, the woman returned, followed by two small children. One Camilla recognized as Xena, though less disheveled than the last time she had seen her. The other looked to be her twin.

Camilla smiled at them and signed, ‘ _ Hello, Xena. And you’re Hido, right?’ _

Hido looked and blinked a few times, amazed as Camilla started signing.  _ ‘Yes. I’m Hido. You’re the nice lady who helped Xena calm down.’ _

Gravelle glanced at Hido and stamped her foot. Her recoiled and darted behind his sister. Xena stepped forward and held out her hand for Camilla. “‘Ello, Miss ‘ym’ak.” At a rough cough she tensed. “Cy-m-pak,” she pronounced more carefully.

Camilla frowned and glanced at the foster parent. “It’s okay. I understand them better when they sign,” she said.

Gravelle frowned, but Beruka pulled her attention by asking about some her interior design. As she distracted the woman, Hido got Camilla’s attention and signed,  _ ‘She doesn’t like sign language. She thinks we’re being-’ _ Hido stopped and grasped his hands. Then he moved his lips, ‘reh’ ‘be’ ‘los’.

Camilla sighed and nodded.  _ ‘I don’t think she knows anything about taking care of you two.’ _ She paused. _ ‘I do, though. Trust me.’ _

_ ‘...thank you…’  _ Xena responded before ducking her head down as Gravelle returned her attention to Camilla.

“I have been told you’re looking to adopt these two,” she said with a smile. “I have to question that though...these two have attachment issues that makes them act out.”

“That is...” Camilla paused, trying to figure out how to phrase it to this woman. “That is precisely why we want to adopt them. We’ve already succeeded in helping one ‘problem child’. I have experience.” She smiled. “Call it a gut feeling. I know these two belong with me.”

Gravelle moved and put her hands on Hido’s shoulders. “Dear miss Cympak, I don’t think you should take both. They’re worse when together. And I’m particularly attached to...this one.”

Xena frowned and squirmed, her gaze snapping up to Gravelle.

“I’m taking both,” Camilla said in her most pleasant tone. “They seem like a package deal. Separating them would just make them resent me. And I’m looking for twins, after all. They seem the perfect fit.”

Gravelle frowned for a moment before putting that smile back on. “Alright, alright. I’ll leave you alone to get to know them as I grab their files.”

She stood and walked down the hall, leaving the four alone. Beruka slumped into her chair and started signing faster than Camilla could keep up with. Hido’s eyes widened and he darted over to the nearly emotionless ex assassin and he signed back….though Camilla swore some of those weren’t words.

Camilla turned to Xena and began signing,  _ ‘Don’t worry, you won’t be separated from your brother.’ _

Suddenly Xena hugged her waist. “...wan’ s’ay...wi’h you…”

Camilla patted her head and smiled. “I’ll try my best to make sure you can.”

Suddenly Beruka spoke up. “I like this one, he’s clever.”

Camilla looked back at Hido and Beruka.  _ ‘I’m glad you like him. How so, though?’ _

Hido grinned and signed out,  _ ‘Sign language is pretty handy.’ _

And Beruka actually chuckled in response. Camilla giggled as well.  _ ‘I knew these two were perfect,’ _ she signed.

* * *

Rachel stared down at the two younger children for a few moments. “...who are these two…?”

Camilla smiled. “Your new brother and sister, Hido and Xena. We told you about them last week...”

_ ‘Hi!’  _ Hido signed at her.

Rachel frowned and hugged Selena. “...mom is mine…” she muttered possessively, glaring a little at Hido and Xena.

Camilla frowned. “Now, Rachel, that’s not very nice.”

Selena patted Rachel on the shoulder. “C’mon, Rac. Our family just got a little bigger. I’m still your mom ‘n I love you just as much.”

Rac frowned and clung to Selena as she stared at the twins. “...fine...I guess…” she muttered. Then her gaze drifted over to Hido. “...what’s with the twitchy hands?”

Hido cocked his head and looked over to Xena. She turned to him and signed ‘ _ She can’t understand us.’ _

Hido frowned.

Camilla sighed. “Rachel...Hido can’t talk, or hear you. And Xena can hear you but can’t talk very well.” She paused. “...come to think of it, Selena, do you understand sign language?”

Selena hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. “Nope, sorry. Not beyond the basic alphabet.” Then she slowly signed out her name.

Hido and Xena nodded.

“...well...we’re gonna need to schedule lessons for you and Rachel then,” Camilla said.

Rachel inched forward and looked down at Hido. “Can you read lips?” she asked very carefully.

Hido shrugged.

“I’m going to take that as kind of.”

Xena nodded. “I...’an...kin’a?”

Rachel looked over at Xena when she spoke, and smiled. “Ooo! You talk funny. I like it.”

“I ‘on rea’y..” Xena mumbled. “Feel’ weir’...an’ I ‘us’ don’ li’e ‘o...”

“Does it actually hurt, or just feel funny?”

“Na’ ‘ur’, ‘us’ weir’.” Xena stopped and looked up at Rachel. “Wai’...you un’ers’an’?”

Rachel smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I mean, it’s a little awkward...but if you don’t go too fast, I can get’cha.”

Xena’s eyes lit up and she smiled. She hugged Rachel, then darted back to her brother. “We ha’e a ‘oom?” she asked carefully. Rachel nodded and took her new siblings hands and tugged them down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the reference in this chap, you get an internet hug...cause you deserve it.


	3. Wilhelm ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's so tiny...so familiar. She knows what will happen to him if she doesn't help.

A year had passed since Xena and Hido joined the family. Rachel and Selena had gained fluency in sign language. Xena and Hido were adjusting quite well to their home. The house was much less bare, and it made Selena kind of happy to see a house strewn with books and toys rather than one strewn with booze and weapons. She had come home early with the kids, their school had been let out after some sort of...rally or something, none of them really cared. 

Selena opened the door and immediately rushed over to the fridge. She needed coffee, right now. She hurried into the kitchen...only to find it already open...and the sounds of rustling bottles coming from it.

“Beruka?!? You here?”

“There’s n-nothing suspicious happening there!” Beruka blurted out from the other side of the kitchen, the fridge going silent. “I’ll get you your coffee in a minute. Go...somewhere else.”

Selena frowned and inched towards the fridge. She peered over the fridge door and found a small dirty blue-haired boy with a spoon in his mouth, and holding an open jelly jar. The boy lifted his gaze in near frozen terror.

“Beruka, why is there a surprise child in our fridge?” Selena asked exasperatedly.

“No reason, go away!” Beruka pulled Selena away from the fridge, and pushed her towards the living room.

“Beruka...where did that kid come from?”

“I don’t know!” Beruka shot back. “I found him digging in our garbage last month, I asked him if he has a family, he said no, I checked up on all the orphanages and apparently he’s just on his own!”

There was a sound of distress from behind the fridge door and Beruka flinched. She lowered her voice to a soft hiss. “Please go into the living room...we can talk there. I will get your coffee and whatever else you want, just go.”

Selena blinked, then sighed. “Alright.” She walked back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. This was...new for Beruka...she had taken to parenting surprisingly well, but she only interacted with the kids when they interacted with her.

A few minutes later, Beruka came back with a hot mug of coffee. She set it in front of Selena and sat beside her. Lingering by the door was the boy, sucking on a jelly covered spoon.

“So...” Selena began. “Who’s he and is he why you closed up the basement?”

Beruka nervously scratched her arm before sighing a little. “He says his name is Wilhelm. And...kinda? On cold nights I let him sneak down there and sleep on the pull out bed down there…”

Selena looked down. “...poor kid...” She chewed on the end of her ponytail for a bit. “...alright, he can stay.”

Beruka smiled and gestured Wil over. The kid scurried over and climbed into Beruka’s lap. He looked over at Selena with a small smile. “Th-thank you...miss...uh…”

“Selena,” Beruka filled in in a strangely soft voice, to which Wil just nodded.

Selena smiled at him. “Nice to meet you, Wilhelm.”

“Wil,” he said softly. “It’s easier…”

Beruka smiled and lightly patted Wil’s head as he licked the back of the spoon. Then she shifted him to the couch. “Well...with that revealed. I’m gonna go make him a proper sandwich. Wil, can I have the jelly?”

Wil hesitated for a moment before handing Beruka the jar. “There, miss Beruka.”

“Thank you,” Beruka said. She walked back into the kitchen, him trailing behind.

“...so...does this mean another brother?” 

Selena jumped. “GAH! Rachel! I...I don’t know. Maybe?” She turned and saw Rachel, Hido, and Xena all peeking around a corner. Xena and Rachel signed that to Hido and he smiled.

Beruka peeked out of the kitchen with a scowl. “Please be quiet. No loud shouting.”

“Okay,” Selena whispered.

Beruka sighed and dropped her shoulders. “He doesn’t like loud sounds...sorry guys… Uh...Selena, could you run a bath? Wil really needs one.”

Wil peered around Beruka’s waist, biting into a sandwich as he watched the living room. His gaze was very similar to Beruka’s, silent and watching.

Selena nodded. “I’ll go do that.” She walked over to the bathroom.

Beruka smiled. “Thank you Selena.” Then she looked down at Wil and put a hand on his back. “Why don’t you go meet the others. I promise they aren’t very loud.”

Wil nodded shakily. 

Hido waved and signed,  _ ‘I can’t even talk. Can’t talk, no sound, just throwing hands.’ _

Rac frowned and lightly smacked Hido.  _ ‘No. Also I don’t think he understands.’ _

_ ‘Do,’ _ Wil signed carefully, his sandwich in his mouth.  _ ‘Miss Beruka learned some.’ _

_ ‘Good,’ _ Hido signed with a smile. 

Xena twiddled her fingers for a moment.  _ ‘You want to play something?’ _

Wil pointed at the sandwich in his mouth.  _ ‘Food. Do watch. Food first.’ _

The other three nodded.  _ ‘We have cookies if you want any,’ _ Hido added.

Wil traced out a question mark with his free hand as he ate.

_ ‘I’ll go get them,’ _ Rachel signed, and ran off into the kitchen. She came back with a box of chocolate chip cookies.

Wil’s eyes widened and he set the sandwich on the couch, grabbing one of the cookies and stuffed it in his mouth. He sat down on the floor and nommed on the cookies happily. “Not hard,” he said with a smile. “Mmm...gooey…”

Rachel grinned.  _ ‘He has taste.’ _

_ ‘Ginger snaps are better,’ _ Hido signed with a sullen expression.

Wil ignored the two standing over him. He grabbed the sandwich of the couch and bit into it without thinking about it.

Rachel grabbed a cookie from the box and sat on the ground next to him.

_ ‘Mom’s gonna be home to make dinner soon,’  _ Xena signed.  _ ‘You two are gonna spoil your appetites...’ _

Wil traced the question mark again with a small smile. Beruka smiled as she watched the kids get along. She tried to slip off to join Selena in the bathroom, but the moment she had slipped out of sight, Wil whined and scrambled to stand and follow.

As he ran over to cling to her leg, Beruka scooped him up in her arms and marched off to the bathroom. “You’re taking a bath, Wil.”

“I don’t like being wet…” Wil grumbled as he clung to Beruka’s shirt. “Damp...clothes get all clingy…”

“Yeah well if you have a better idea to get clean, tell me,” Beruka muttered in an odd sarcastic-but-soothing tone.

Wil squirmed, but didn’t fight as she carried him to the bathroom. He squirmed and shied under Selena’s gaze as she looked up from the bath.

“You remember how to bathe?” Beruka asked softly, only to sigh as he shook his head. “Alright, alright. Selena, leave.”

“Are you sure you don’t want he-”

“Selena.”

Selena froze at Beruka’s steely gaze...there was the Beruka she knew. Selena hurried out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her, wondering how Camilla is going to react when she gets home.

* * *

Camilla walked in the door and smiled at her family, the kids gathered around the TV playing a video game, Selena laying on the couch.

“Hello,” she said cheerily, chuckling as the girls simply waved at her. Camilla looked around, pausing as she realized someone was missing. “Where’s Beruka?”

“Bathroom…” Selena answered tiredly, gesturing towards the hall. “Beruka! Camilla’s home!”

After a pause, the door to the bathroom cracked open, Beruka peeking her head out and brushing some damp hair out of her eyes. “Welcome home, Camilla.”

“Beruka? Why is your head wet?”

Beruka sighed and cast a playful glare behind her. “Somebody decided to take the cup I was using and dump water on me.”

“Did not!” a child’s voice sounded from behind her.

“Are you implying I dumped water on myself?” Beruka shot back with a slight grin.

“Uh...yeah! Yeah you did, I saw it!”

Beruka’s eyes narrowed. “You lying little- get off that!” Beruka darted from the door and a laugh and splashing water could be heard from the bathroom.

Camilla blinked a few times and looked between the door and Selena. “Um...what?”

“Oh yeah, Beruka’s been sheltering an orphan in the basement for the past month apparently,” Selena said. “Said she tried to go through the proper channels but he’s not on the system anywhere. Found him digging in the dumpster.”

Camilla set her bag down and shook her head. “Did...did we bring home the wrong Beruka at some point? Or did I step into a weird alternate version of my house?”

“I’m...quite certain she’s the right Beruka,” Selena muttered. She shrugged. “Something about this kid just activates her mom switch I guess? I mean he acts like a tiny version of her.”

“I’m...I’m just gonna go start on dinner…” Camilla said slowly, inching towards the kitchen. “I’ll meet him after his bath.”

“Alright.” Selena shot her the finger guns and focused back on the kids.

A few minutes later, Beruka inched out of the bathroom and darted behind the couch. “Hey...Selena. Could you ask Hido if Wil can borrow some of his clothes? And get me a new shirt?” she asked softly.

“Sure.” Selena stood up and tapped Hido on the shoulder.  _ ‘Can Wil borrow some clothes, kiddo? Until we can get him new ones, that is.’ _

Hido smiled and nodded.  _ ‘Of course he can,’ _ he signed excitedly.

Selena nodded and walked off. After she had delivered the set of clothes, there was more child giggles behind the door before Beruka opened the door.

“Thanks.”

“Thank you, miss Selena!” Wil said excitedly before giving her a pat on the leg and waddling over to the other kids. The clothes didn’t fit him well, he was smaller than most anyone; probably the size Beruka was as a little kid, maybe smaller, given his malnutrition.

He inched behind Rachel, not complaining as Beruka slipping into the kitchen.

“Hey Camilla…” Beruka muttered as she lightly leaned on the larger woman’s back. “...sorry I didn’t tell you about him…”

“It’s alright,” Camilla said. “I understand.”

“He was scared of you and Selena at first...so I didn’t bring him inside when I first found him. I...thought I could make the house a little quieter before actually introducing him. But Selena caught him…”

“At least this explains all that food that was going missing,” Camilla said with a shrug. “And I’ll try and keep the noise level down now that he’s here.”

Beruka hugged Camilla and nuzzled into her. “Thank you, Camilla. He’ll be happy here...better here than how I or Niles grew up, I think…”

Camilla nodded sagely. “Yes, you’re right. Go on then, I need to make dinner.”

Beruka nodded and darted off, sitting on the floor with Wil, smiling as he climbed into her lap. She put her arms around him and rested her chin on his head, watching the others play videogames with him.

* * *

Camilla woke up early and smiled at what she saw in the living room. Beruka had given her room to Wil for the time being, the ex assassin sleeping on the couch. And yet, Camilla woke up to find Beruka laying on the couch with Wil sleeping on her stomach.

Beruka opened one eye when the large woman approached. “...he couldn’t sleep well…” she muttered softly, reaching up and gently putting a hand on his head.

“Awwwww~” Camilla cooed, kneeling down to pat Beruka’s head.

Beruka squirmed and shook her head a little. “I’m an adult…” she muttered softly. “I got a kid now.” Beruka couldn’t help but smile a little as she looked down at the sleeping child. “...an actual child...he makes me feel funny…” she muttered softly.

“I’m pretty sure that feeling is happy parental feels,” Camilla said. 

Beruka gently rubbed Wil’s back, smiling as he groaned and nuzzled into Beruka’s chest. “...never thought I’d tolerate having children around me...but I could get along with yours.” Beruka sighed and closed her eyes. “...but this feels different...huh…Is this what it felt like when you adopted Xena and Hido?”

Camilla chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. It was probably similar.”

“...I gotta protect him…” Beruka muttered softly.

Camilla chuckled. “I assume Niles is barred from the house, then? Can’t have a kid learning how to steal and sleaze his way through life...”

Beruka shrugged. “Yeah, you’re right...I’m not gonna ban him. But I might kick his butt if he tries anything funny.”

Camilla nodded. “I’ll help. He’s actually scared of me.”

“Everyone is, Lady Camilla,” Beruka said with a grin. She shifted positions and looked down at Wil. “...it’s my turn to make breakfast…” 

“I’ll do it,” Camilla responded.

Beruka nodded and closed her eyes. “Thank you, Camilla.”

Beruka held Wil in her arms, waiting for him to wake up. Eventually he stirred, looking up at Beruka tiredly.

“...I wasn’t dreaming,” he muttered very softly. “...you’re real…”

Beruka nodded and smiled. “Yes I am. This is your home now...you’re safe.”

Wil smiled and put his head back down. “...thank you, Miss Beruka…”


End file.
